THERE ARE MONSTERS AMONG US!
(En:) |written by=Ryōta Yamaguchi |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 2, 2006 (En:) October 1, 2007 |continuity= }} Street-fighter Marcus Damon meets a strange dinosaur on the run from the government agency DATS, and defends it from their agent Yoshino Fujieda. Synopsis Yoshino, a member of a government agency known as DATS, is dispatched to intercept a renegade Digimon signal. In her investigation, she spots an Agumon and a boy both beginning to throw punches. Some time later, the two are equally worn out and complimenting each other on their fighting skills. Agumon introduces himself and the boy reveals himself to be Marcus Damon. Agumon vows to become his follower, seeing Marcus as the first human who does not boast about things that he cannot back up. Before Yoshi can detain them, they escape. Marcus finds somewhere to hide Agumon while he goes to look for food. Before Marcus can make it back, Yoshi stops him and introduced herself. She takes him to DATS where Marcus is able to meet the leader of the organization, Commander Sampson and his Digimon Kudamon. They try to convince Marcus that Agumon is a wild creature that will go out of control. Marcus dismisses this and claims that he will be responsible for anything Agumon does wrong. Before an answer could be given, an alarm sounds. A wild Digimon signal has appeared in the city near where Agumon was left. Marcus takes off looking for him. Thankfully, the signal was not from him, but from Kokatorimon, a giant Bird-type Digimon. Kokatorimon knocks Agumon out cold, forcing Marcus to explode with anger. He sprints towards Kokatorimon, leaping into the air, punching the bird right in his face. This punch unleashes a great power within his fist! An old fisherman appears, tossing Marcus a Digivice and tells him to use it with his charged DNA to allow Agumon to become stronger. This power allows Agumon to Digivolve to GeoGreymon. He uses his primary attack to defeat Kokatorimon, reverting him back into a DigiEgg. Commander Sampson notes that Marcus not only has the ability to tame Agumon, but also is able to Digivolve him. Featured Characters (1) * (2) * (6) * (7) * (12) * (11) |c5= *Kokatorimon(13) *' '(14) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Marcus: Agumon! Agumon: Boss, I'm fine, but could you lend a hand? Marcus: How about I lend a couple of fists?! :—''Marcus is such a compassionate boss.'' Marcus: Quit it with that ugly mug! Agumon: Hey, I was born this way! :—''So very compassionate.'' Marcus: Keep it up, and I'll knock you out just like I did these guys! Agumon: What did you do, just talk them all to sleep? :—''...and Agumon is such a respectful employee.'' "Digimon don't eat this stuff, they only eat special food made for Digimon." :—Um... Yoshi, I think would like a word with you. Yoshi: Another Digimon may have attacked the place, but you still injured thirteen people! That can't be ignored! Marcus: Sorry, but that was me. They were punks from the next town. They wanted to know what I didn't like about them, so I showed them. Agumon: If anyone threatens you, Aniki, you'll set them straight! Marcus: That's right! Yoshi: This is the worst...I'm going to arrest you right now! Marcus: Ah! Run, Agumon! Agumon: Wait up, Boss! :—''I fought the law, and...applied for employment?'' Other notes or . *Similarly to Hypnos, DATS has a boss who wears sunglasses, and two female operators, one dark-haired and the other blonde. In the Japanese version both blonde operators are named Megumi and both dark-haired operators are voiced by Ai Nagano. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Marcus's birthday is April 2, the same date this episode premiered in . *This is the only Data Squad episode in which neither Thomas nor Gaomon appear. }} de:Großer Bruder - kleiner Bruder